Recent systems have performed voxelization on graphics hardware to obtain both boundary and solid volumetric representations. For fluid simulation purposes, both solid and boundary voxelizations are typically needed to determine whether a cell in the simulation domain is inside or outside an obstacle and what velocity the obstacle has at its boundary. To date, there has been a void of solutions to obtain a volumetric representation of boundary attributes (e.g. velocity, etc.) or solutions that operate at real-time rates in graphics processor architectures to generate desired information.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.